


Book dragon

by Strangedroid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangedroid/pseuds/Strangedroid
Summary: Academy is the School for dragons whose destiny decided by birth species but what you interested in something different than Laws an documents? You will choose the way of true power that flows from knowledge and the way of true dragons.





	Book dragon

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Sorry for mistakes.

This day began for Marteza as well as any other day in the Fifth central academy of the Second sector. The official name was “Academy of dragon preparation for further successful existence in the open spaces of the dark sector number five”, but everyone simply called it the Academy. The morning just began all the students woke up in their rooms with a combined alarm clock because breakfast was served to everyone at the same time.

Marteza thanked the great dark power that this year she oud on the final lap and have a room for herself. Not that she didn’t like her neighbors, but she wakes up an prepares for the day much more pleasantly alone, than in constant war for the bathroom and the mirror. Prepared, she went out into the common living room which was shared, so the neighbors remained, but during the years of study together she had become accustomed to them. The Artis twins: Margo and Marco were already running around the living room in the endless game of Tag, in the center of this disgrace, her other neighbor, Ayzirit, was sitting.

\- Look, it looks like Marty finally ready. Let’s go faster, or there will be no food left. - Ayzirit waved her hand in greeting getting up from the couch.

\- And good morning to you, Aizi, - Marty said, dodging the twins, who tried to run around her, but not very successfully.

Breakfast was held in a large two-story hall which was located on the lower floors of the dormitory and had huge windows in all the walls, which created the feeling of eating outdoors. From one side of the hall the other other buildings of the academy were in view, including hangars, several educational buildings, training grounds of several types and sizes, and several dormitories including a beautiful building for teachers and workers and an anthill-like building for human students. But all the buildings were overshadowed by a giant gravitational spire in the center of the island that helped it soar freely over the dense gas clouds

On the other side, there was a beautiful view of the planet, even though they were at a high altitude, but they did not feel any problems, because on this planet due to pressure and temperature a comfortable area for living was this height. Through the heavy clouds, a view of the desert surface appeared, alternating with seas of alkali. Because of this, the planet was not recommended to be visited without protective equipment.

Standing in line for breakfast, Marty gazed sadly out the window at the sandstorm that was gathering under the city. She liked more when the city hovered over another planet that was covered with snow, but now the choice fell on this terrible hot planet. Taking usual breakfast in the form of a cereal bar, a little soaked in synthetic milk and fruits grown in local greenhouses. The dining room was divided into several sections, she was headed to the largest of the sections that has been painted in gray color and was for the young dragons that not yet past ascension. You see, every young dragon undergoes an ascension, awakening magic, abilities and possibilities of the dragon kind.

At the table, to which Marty headed, all the talk was about ascension. As she approached, she heard Aizi arguing loudly with one of the twins.

\- You cannot be a dragon of a rank lower than your parents because it is a gene and since the higher the rank, the weaker the gene means you simply do not have genes of lower ranks, otherwise they would have manifested themselves in the first place. If you did not listen to the course of genetics at all last year, how did you pass it at all? - Aizi rolled her eyes.

Everyone repeatedly wonder how twins can be so reckless, but at the same time pass everything. Soon they will have an initiation on which they will feel the energy in their veins. They will understand what it means to be a dragon.

\- What are you discussing? Marty asked, placing the tray down ion the table - I hope something interesting?

\- We discussed who would be what kind of dragon - Tamara their classmate, who usually ate with them at the same table, answered her. - What do you think about this?

The fact that the genes of dragons included nine major types of dragons with a small number of subspecies. And often the difference was quite large, because already what kind of dragon did you determine in many respects what you would do in life.

\- I doubt the result is so unpredictable. – another twin shrugged.

\- it's easy for you to say that you will most likely be a green dragon — Cassia's neighbor, Tamara, told me — I will most likely be a blue dragon, I hate medicine. It is better to be a rainbow dragon.

\- And as I have already said, this is impossible, - said Ayzirit, putting an end to this topic — I am more interested in whether our twins are the same dragon or two different although this is statistically impossible, but it will prove the point that the dragon gene is not connected to the standard genome.

However, no one had time to respond to this since the sudden change of melody on the radio meant that half an hour remained before the start of classes. Quickly throwing trays to the dirty dishes pile and ran to the classes along with the sea the rest of the students of the academy, if you look from the top of the central tower, you can see a lot of streams of people flowing from the dormitories, merge into one giant human river and flow in the direction of the educational buildings that were located right in the middle of the island , in the sky some already awoken dragons just flew on their wings without crowd down on the flour.

The crowd was so dense that Marty lost friends in a stream of people, but this was not a big deal because only she took dimensional physics. Slowly moving with the river into the rightmost building with was dedicated for the natural sciences and stood out from the rest by having gigantic domes of dark energy reactors. However, only those who received special accreditation were allowed to operate and conduct experiments with them, the were critical for those students who do not yet undergo the ascension therefore do not have the core of the dragon which generate energy for the dragon yet.

\- Morning Marty, - Marty heard from behind her shoulder, she turned around and saw Askold, her classmate she has the physics with.

\- And Hello to you, — She looked at him and judging by his disheveled red hair, he overslept today as usual — Did you ever have breakfast? He ignored the barb and peak into the room, where several people were already present.

\- I see we are not last at least.

\- However, the lector is already here, - Marty said, going to their usual table.

Melody almost ended and the last of the students jumped into the classroom. The lecturer raised her head. It was young looking woman seemed to be the same age as the students however in reality she could be very, very old since she was from black dragons, and they can look anyway they want. - Well, since most of the students is here, I think it’s time to start. We finished the theory of energy distribution, so today I think it’s time to start the theory of space, - she snapped her fingers and a picture of the cosmos with green triangular gates appeared on the screen in the center. - As we know, the development of the basic spatial theory is one of the starting points for the development of the dark sector as a nation. Is there anyone who remembers the year and the main theory author? Marteza?

\- As far as I remember, its author is Erebus Arvaolsky. Most likely this happened in the 15th year.

\- Good. You were close. The year of the first edition is the 14th year since the founding of the Dark Sector and indeed its Author is Erebus Arvaolsky. You may have been referred to this theory in elementary physics courses, but I’ll still remind you that this theory assumes that our space is not only multi-layered, but on some plans the distance between the points is less than in our basic physical reality. The main rule suggests that the smaller the density of reality, the smaller the distance that allows inert energy within a minimum density layer Travel almost instantly. Therefore, in order to move from one point to another, you need to reduce the density in such a way that you will not lose the form of the of the object itself. This is the so-called barrier of density compression...

The lecture continues tortured students forcing their brains to boil and by the end of the couple most students gazes were blank. But this was only the first lecture of the day.

***

It was the end of Marty's day. Hurried to the central column of the gravitational spire since it was in it that was the secret that Marco learned by chance... or maybe not. The secret with which she did not want to part. The hidden library attracted her, proving to her that this is the place where she should be. She came from a family of gray dragons, and her parents were not very impressed with her majoring physics. And not only they all considered her strange, she was fond of not typical for gray dragons. In time when narrowly specialized information is so much that you barely manage to remember it in twenty years of study, reading extra information was not very encouraged. Only black dragons with their unlimited lifespan could afford to learn as much as they want.

Marty walked to the smooth wall exactly behind one of the trees that divided the walkway and the walls of the spire gently pressed her hand on the smooth surface of it and a red circle lit under her hand, which after a few seconds turned green. She moved fa and walked through the wall like the wall was not existed in the first place. Behind the door, it become clear why the central spire was so big it was almost completely packed with books on dozens of floors up and down. Any book in your opinion and taste in many languages, Marty didn’t now even exist. For example, she knew that there was books here that can be read only if you pour it with your own blood but the book will always be clean like it is vampire, or there was the books that will give you all their knowledge just by touching them, for example she accidentally learned everything about Garyritar Portagenov’s courtship and the fact that their biology is very different from human, nightmares from reading the book that on Gariritare is considered to be an light reading.

That is why she tried not to touch unfamiliar books on her way to the upper gallery. When the transport disk on which she sat finally reached the spire milestone, which resembled a huge observation room and was filled with number of sofas and tables and was size of a small field for magical practice. The main thing that caught the eye is the glass ceiling and the floor, which was enchanted, because of so it seemed that pick up nothing and the groups of sofas are in such a kind of flying capsule soaring in the sky.

On some sofas were people, although it is more correct to say dragons. Marty saw on one of the sofas their teacher in physics, but did not approach her or anyone else, because then they would start talking and she would talk to her all the time and the master would be displeased.

On one of the sofas near the wall, she saw the person she was looking for. She approached and carefully examined him. It did not look like he had changed, however, his hair was longer than last time, and he was today clean shaven for his previous meeting, it seemed that for him that was not the day before yesterday as it was for her.

\- Good evening, Master.

-It is morning for me - said the man on the couch — but nonetheless I wish a pleasant evening to you too.

Marty grimaced at those words because it was still a novelty for her.

\- I still do not understand how this whole thing with temporary anomalies works.

\- It's simple — the master still lying on the couch with his legs, waved a hand toward the chair inviting her to sit down — You've passed a physics theory of movement in space, and so time travel occurs approximately at the same circuit your just moves differently.

Noticing Marty's glazed look, the Master rolled his eyes: - Imagine that Movement is one line along it you can move back and forth. So, movement in time is when vertical movement is added to this.

\- But if the movement in time is so simple, why no one uses it? I first heard about him from you.

\- Because not everyone can even imagine that concept like this exists in the first place, let alone make this transition, because you need a measurement density comparable to active energy and not everyone can exist in a place with such a state because you need to process energy from an active into one that will represent you body in such a place because the matter is simply not exist there, and only form that do such is black dragons. In this case, when moving, we will deal with an unusual flow of energy in another time, so we usually do not leave the normal flow of time.

\- But how can I talk to you if you are in a different time, I doubt that my ability will be enough to move?

\- That is why we are conducting only theoretical classes so far. This place is a temporary time anomaly created by me. In fact, this time we are each very material for ourselves and the environment in our own time, but the space here is discharged, and we are both in our together time and in our common time, since space is discharged and weak materiality it can be superimposed on ourselves. For example, what do you see around the window?

\- Clouds of rusty color and cinnamon-colored desert.

\- I see below us endless forests of Eden since this is where the library is for me. It’s the same thing that every sedentary person sees from where he came in so you can meet people from different times here, however you cannot meet tomorrow the person who met you yesterday because time cannot flow back you can jump over him but not make him turn. Question can you answer me why?

\- Because the entropy of the cosmos always increases?

\- That is, otherwise, there will be no direction of movement and the world simply will not exist in the form we know it. - the master opened his eyes and looked at Marty - Even we dragons cannot break this rule. You can only get around it through a discharged world.

This made Marty wonder how he could teach her from the past if he chose her in the present.

\- How then you chose me in the present if you teach me in the future, then you knew who I was before you chose me.

\- Perhaps — the Master sighed — Or maybe I forgot how you look and chose you for other reasons, or maybe I really remembered you.

The master sighed again and sat on the sofa turned to face Marty.

\- But it also does not give you complete confidence that I will choose you. Maybe I already regretted my decision that I chose you and, in the future, I will simply choose another candidate then you will wake up tomorrow with the understanding that it was a dream and you will consider him as such for the rest of your life while it will not echo like us call. Therefore, still try not to disappoint me. - He gets up and sing her to follow - And now let’s proceed to the lesson.

***

Marty was lying in bed and pondering over the words of the Master. Today he taught her meditation to prepare for initiation, but it didn’t fit in her head that one day she would wake up with the thought that it was all just her imagination. But if so, she will try to enjoy this fantasy to the fullest.


End file.
